


words are winds that erode the stone

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I make it sound bad but it's actually pretty sweet, M/M, but not actually?, death threats used as dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: "Would you prefer to die during a one-on-one fight? With my sword through your chest and blood in your lungs?”Apoo’s smile turns into a smirk again as he raises a curious eyebrow at Hawkins. “Oh damn,” he says with false surprise and very real pleasure. “I didn’t know we were gonna be saying things like that.” He winks as he sets his bottle of rum down on the table and drapes his free arm over the back of the couch again. He pats one of his thighs with his other hand as he says, “You know, if you’re gonna talk dirty like that, we should be sitting closer.”(It's more apookins enemies-but-not-actually porn)
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Scratchmen Apoo
Kudos: 29





	words are winds that erode the stone

**Author's Note:**

> That... is as good as I'm gonna make it.

The air is thick with heat and smoke from the incense and candles that Hawkins has lit in his room, and it’s due to them that both men are stripped down to their pants and nothing besides. Apoo and Hawkins sit on the couches in the corner of the tarot reader’s room, sitting across from each other with nothing but a simple, low table to separate them. Apoo is in Hawkins’ room for only a single reason - to win the other man’s favor once again. Well, not ‘again’, per say. He doubts he ever had it in the first place, but now, after the reveal of Apoo’s true alliances, the longarm is sure Hawkins looks at Apoo with even more distaste and choler. 

But then Hawkins invited Apoo back to his room. Just the two of them. Alone. The blond had even given his men specific instructions to leave them be and for none of them to come near Hawkins’ room.

When Hawkins invited the taller pirate to his room in his low voice and an expectant look in his eyes, Apoo had immediately agreed. While his attraction to Hawkins is strange, unusual and certainly born in unfavorable circumstances, Apoo has lovingly tended to it, feeding it and stoking it as one would a bonfire. An apt metaphor, as his attraction to the other captain is beginning to consume Apoo’s soul in its entirety, threatening to eat him up until the flame burns him from the inside, out. And Apoo finds himself more than willing to let it do so. After all, fires need material to keep burning, and the musician is happy to let himself be used as tinder for the fire.

So the duo sits in the quiet of Hawkins room, a bottle of rum in Apoo’s hand and a tankard of ale in Hawkins’. ‘Social lubricant,’ Apoo has heard alcohol been called, and he certainly hopes it works as such. Perhaps, if it does, Apoo can trade one form of lubricant for another. He nearly scoffs at his own thoughts and how far-fetched they are; wishful thinking has never gotten him anywhere, and he doubts that will change now. Instead, Apoo is going to have to rely on his own charisma and intellect to work his way into being seen as better than a blood-sucking leech by the other pirate.

The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable so much as it tense and ripe with conflicting emotions. Between Hawkins’ cool indifference and Apoo’s very obvious attraction that he’s not even trying to hide, it’s a very strange atmosphere. Two opposing auras of equal strength, neither of which is truly defeating or overpowering the other. Apoo figures it’s about time that he tries to change that.

“So, Hawkins,” Apoo speaks as he lowers the bottle in his hand to rest on his leg, his fingers absentmindedly tapping against the glass. “Can I ask what brings me to your room on this lovely evening?” His lips pull into cocky grin as he watches Hawkins calmly take a drink from his tankard. “Something you wanted to _do_ with me?”

Hawkins rolls his eyes at Apoo’s obvious and suggestive words as he raises his cup. “Perhaps,” he responds before taking a slow drink. He watches Apoo’s stunned sputtering over the rim of his glass, hiding his smirk in his drink before quickly smothering so he can maintain his air of apathy as he sets his glass down. His eyes meet Apoo’s shocked, wide-eyed gaze as he adds, “If by _‘do’_ something with you, you mean ‘talk’, then yes.”

It takes a moment for Hawkins’ words to register in Apoo’s brain, but once they do, Apoo’s surprised expression turns to one of disappointment and displeasure. “Oh,” He responds with a sigh. “So you just want to talk about _that.”_ He doesn’t specify the subject at hand because he holds onto the hope that Hawkins’ means something else. They’ve already talked about the reveal of Apoo being on Kaido’s crew _so_ many times and the subject is just worn out. At least, to Apoo it is. Not so much for Hawkins, apparently, given how much he brings the subject up and insists at glaring at Apoo while doing so.

At Apoo’s flippant response, Hawkins’ eyes narrow and his lips purse just enough that Apoo can tell that he is frustrated. He crosses his arms across his chest as his pointed glare deepens, his mouth an angry slash across his face. “Of course. I am more than a slightly angry with you for your betrayal of our alliance with the Kidd Pirates-”

“Well _technically,”_ Apoo interrupts with a smug grin, “I never betrayed anyone because I was always on Kaidou’s crew. If anything, I was a double agent. You know, like a spy.” Apoo raises his hand, making a gun with his thumb and forefinger and taking a few playful ‘shots’ at the wall behind Hawkins with an accompanying ‘pew, pew.’ After a few childish gunshots, he turns the ‘gun’ on Hawkins and takes another shot directly at the blond’s heart, a grin on his lips. His smirk only grows as Hawkins’ scowl deepens, and Apoo drops his hand so he can lift the rum back to his lips to take another drink.

“The way you say those words… Scratchman, do you think I am being irrational?” Hawkins’ voice is deep and sharp, a threat of something dangerous without being obvious. He uncrosses his arms as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes never leave Apoo’s face as he waits for a response, fury radiating from every inch of his form.

Apoo laughs as he lets his arms drop back to his bottle of rum, his other arm draped across the back of the couch. “Apapapapa! Well duh!” He replies with a grin. “That’s all in the past, gorgeous! That’s all back _then!_ You need to focus on the _now!”_ He leans forward, his grin growing cunning and slightly wild. “C’mon, Hawkins,” The way Apoo lets his tongue intimately caress Hawkins’ name sends warmth throughout Hawkins’ body, a heat that Hawkins can’t decide the reason behind. “Don’t focus on who we were. Focus on who we are, who we’re going to be, _together.”_

“Tch. I’d rather be alone than with you. I’d much prefer it, in fact,” Hawkins replies venomously as sits up straight again as he picks up his tankard. “Though you’ve made your opposition to me being without you very clear to me.” Hawkins takes a drink from his cup because this conversation requires less of a clear head. “But I would rather chain you to a boulder and leave your ship anchored in the middle of the ocean for the storms to play with.”

Apoo lets out a low whistle and the noise ends with low chuckles. “Damn, without you? It’d be torture.” Apoo smirks, leaning forward and resting one pair of elbows on his knees as he leers at the other pirate. “But knowing it was you who tied me up would make it a bit more bearable. Hell, if you’re the one who ties me up, I’d be willing to do just about anything,” Apoo adds with a cheeky wink that’s far too playful for the enraged scowl it earns him.

Hawkins disapprovingly clicks his tongue against his teeth as he sets his tankard down. “Then perhaps I should just kill you and have the matter be over.” Hawkins says with icicles practically hanging off of his words. “I could come into your room, stab you in your sleep, and dump your body into the ocean. You’d sink like a stone to the bottom of the ocean and I finally be rid of you.”

“‘Kill me in my sleep,’ huh?” Apoo repeats slowly, before the crooked grin on his face grows. “Well, I can’t say I ever took you for the romantic type, but that’s awfully tender of you to say, Hawkins.” 

Red eyes go wide before narrowing once again as Hawkins jaw clenches. “‘Tender?’ ‘Romantic?’ In what way is your demise by my hand ‘romantic?’” Hawkins asks, his voice filled with ire and disbelief. 

“Apapapa! Well, it’s not that hard to see, if you think about it.” Apoo says as he gestures with his bottle of rum. “I wake up, feeling warm and groggy, almost sleepy, to see you sitting over me, looking down at me with your beautiful eyes. My heart beats fast and my skin is red as I struggle to find the words to say to you, only to find myself lost for anything that describe your beauty. Then you make my heart go still one last time before I find comfort in you and my bed, and I drift into unconsciousness with no regrets,” Apoo narrates with a grin that’s softer than it should be in this context before he finishes his short story and takes a swig of his drink. His grin doesn’t fade as he leans back against the couch and looks into Hawkins’ eyes with a sweet but sly look in his eyes. “At least, _I_ think that it’s sweet. A pirate’s fairytale.”

Hawkins hands tightly grip his upper arms, his arms still crossed over his chest. “I do not find it to be nearly as ‘romantic’ as you do.” He replies with a growing fiery anger cooling his usually cold voice. “But perhaps I should try something else if that’s how you’re going to view a quiet death. Would you prefer to die during a one-on-one fight? With my sword through your chest and blood in your lungs?”

Apoo’s smile turns into a smirk again as he raises a curious eyebrow at Hawkins. “Oh _damn,”_ he says with false surprise and very real pleasure. “I didn’t know we were gonna be saying things like _that.”_ He winks as he sets his bottle of rum down on the table and drapes his free arm over the back of the couch again. He pats one of his thighs with his other hand as he says, “You know, if you’re gonna talk dirty like that, we should be sitting closer.”

There’s a silent pause as Hawkins stares at Apoo with a cool blankness. "Dirty talk…" The gaze is returned evenly, a cocky grin on Apoo’s lips, before Hawkins suddenly stands in a fluid, elegant movement. A few long, even strides and he’s on the other side of the table, standing in front of Apoo and glowering down the taller pirate. Apoo blinks up at him, surprised by the sudden movement but unwilling to show it.

"Move your hand," Hawkins orders in a cool and collected tone. He makes no moves himself, simply waits for Apoo to comply with his orders. His posture and expression are unmoving; he's not going to be persuaded away from his new goal.

Apoo, again, blinks in surprise. "W-What?" he asks, the word coming out a bit choked from the shock. He stares wide-eyed at Hawkins for a minute, waiting for a response, only to receive nothing besides an indifferent stare. There is no joke in those irises. Apoo glances down to his hand on his own thigh before looking back up to Hawkins. He slowly moves his hand away from his leg, moving to drape this arm along the back of the couch in the same fashion as the other arm.

"Good," Hawkins says shortly before he moves to straddle Apoo's lap, taking advantage of Apoo's surprise to sit himself on the longarm’s upper thighs. His lips pull into a smirk at the way Apoo’s breath catches in his throat with the sound of a choke. 

“Hawkins?” Apoo asks, his voice a higher pitch than he would have liked it to have been. “Whaaaat are you…?” His voice trails off into stunned silence as Hawkins’ hands come up to rest on either side of Apoo’s neck, his thumbs laying against the curved lines of Apoo’s throat, the ones that hide all the important arteries. Hawkins is threatening Apoo, though he’s doing so in a nearly sensual manner. Apoo doesn’t know how to react to that, but he knows that Hawkins now has the upperhand, and that he’s going to use it.

“I am only obliging your suggestions, Scratchmen,” Hawkins responds patiently, his smirk never fading. “After all, I plan to keep ‘talking dirty’ to you, so I’m decided to sit closer.” He lets his fingernails dig into the back of of Apoo’s neck as he looks into dark purple eyes, daring Apoo to make a move, to go back on his teasing words and tell Hawkins that this isn’t exactly what he meant.

But Apoo doesn’t. Instead, his eyes glaze over with pleasure as his hands slowly, almost cautiously but not nearly cautiously enough, move to rest on Hawkins’ hips. “Well, then by all means,” He says lowly, a grin blooming on his lips quickly. “Please continue.”

Hawkins’ smirk falls into a wrathful scowl for just a moment before it returns, full of cunning and malice. “Of course,” he answers the call of the challenge smoothly before leaning forward to press his lips to Apoo’s cheek in a soft, chaste kiss. He can feel Apoo’s skin grow warm from the touch, and as Hawkins’ slowly pulls back from the contact, his smirk returns. His lips barely hover over Apoo’s cheek as he whispers, “I’m going to break you and tear you to pieces until you _beg_ for death, Scratchmen. My ‘dirty talk’ will only guarantee that this is your fate. Is that truly what you want, Apoo? To hear your cause of death in my voice?”

A low noise of pleasure is barely caught before escaping Apoo’s throat, though with Hawkins’ proximity, he’s willing to guess that Hawkins can feel it anyway. Still, his hands doesn’t leave Hawkins’ hips, holding the smaller pirate close, closer than he should when Hawkins is threatening his death. “That’s all I want,” Apoo replies, his lips pulled up in a lustful but loving grin. “Tell me how you’ll kill me, Hawkins.”

A deep, smooth chuckle flows from Hawkins’ mouth like thick syrup, and it feels like a drug to Apoo. At least Apoo finally found a way to make Hawkins smile, if a wicked grin _can_ count as a smile. The blond moves further, nipping lightly at Apoo’s jaw as he tells Apoo, “Perhaps I would use my sword, take it to your gut and let it bury itself there like a flower. A gladiolus, perhaps, given that those are the flowers derive from the word ‘sword’ and are the flower of passion.” Hawkins makes himself chuckle with those words. “Tell me, Apoo, would a flower of passion be a fitting way to kill you, given your feelings for me?”

Apoo nods, but tries no to move too much, given that he doesn’t want to disturb Hawkins’ ministrations. By now, surely Hawkins can feel the strain of Apoo’s throat against his hands as the longarm tries to hold back the noises of pleasure that threaten escape on each exhale. “It would be,” Apoo breathes out, a soft sigh accompanying his words, “A very fitting flower.”

Hawkins chuckles, the warm breath he exhales washing over the skin of Apoo’s cheek and ear and neck. “I thought you would agree,” Hawkins says quietly, not trying to use more of his voice than necessary. His smirk is still on his lips like a beautiful scar as he takes the lobe of Apoo’s ear between his teeth, between his canines, and gives the soft skin a sharp nip. Hawkins pulls back just far enough to see the way a droplet of blood wells up from the new injury, before moving his hand away from Apoo’s neck so he can wipe the heavy droplet away with the pad of his index finger. He moves his finger so Apoo can see the blood that the longarm surely felt, due the heat and wetness of his own blood on his skin.

“This would be only a raindrop compared to the lake I could drain from you,” Hawkins says in a voice that is only as sweet as the metallic fluid on his fingertip - sweet in a way that isn’t but, to Apoo, is. His sly grin never wavers as he uses his other hand and lifts it to Apoo’s jaw, cradling Apoo’s face like one would a lover’s. “I could also take a dagger to your chest, plunge it through your heart and lungs,” Hawkins continues as he takes his fingertip with the pearl of blood and smears red across Apoo’s lower lip like paint. “And as you drown in your own blood, this would be all you could taste.”

Apoo doesn’t even think twice as his tongue darts out to taste his own blood, letting the metallic flavor soak into his tongue and ingraining it into his mind. “As long as it’s you who’s letting me taste it, I don’t care about dying,” Apoo murmurs with a voice that sounds more like the sound of a cello on a low note. Apoo is an instrument, he knows, and Hawkins is the one who plays him without any problem. Hawkins’ powers are apt, given that his straw resembles the strings of a bow and he can play Apoo as if he was especially gifted with that power as well.

And it’s the first time that Apoo actually hears Hawkins laugh. Not a dark chuckle or a faint but amused exhale of breath, but a laugh. The sound is rich and heavy like honey, but it sounds like it isn’t a noise that has been made in a while. It's rusty, but beautiful. "Still so lovestruck that you would allow me the trophy of your death?" Hawkins asks tauntingly. "What a fool you are. But," The swordsman says as his voice drops an octave, growing quieter and forcing Apoo to lean closer to hear. Hawkins' hands cradle his jaw in a faux-tender grip. "Perhaps I should be kinder to my greatest admirer. The look in your eyes says it all; you would do almost anything for me, wouldn't you, Scratchmen?" Hawkins asks with a tease. ‘Almost,’ because he knows that there are things in this world that are beyond Apoo’s ability. 

"Anything," Apoo breathes. No ‘almost,’ because he would do anything for Hawkins, even if it happens to be beyond his own power. He _would_ find a way, and he _would_ make it happen. His hands hold tight to Hawkins, his fingers fitting into the contours of the smaller man’s hips. The urge to pull Hawkins closer is strong, one of the strongest feelings Apoo has ever had, may ever have. The only reason he doesn’t give in to his temptations is that he knows that should he try something that Hawkins doesn’t approve of, this lovely ‘dirty talk’, these perfect touches, will be over and will never happen again. With that in mind, Apoo’s desires are quickly put away, now to be thought of at a different time and place where the taller pirate could have his thoughts to himself.

Apoo’s breathless whisper brings another laugh from Hawkins, and again Apoo loves the sound. “How sweet,” Hawkins murmurs before pressing a soft kiss to Apoo’s cheek. “Perhaps, if you’re so dedicated, I could offer you a more _intimate_ death.” The Magician’s elegant hands slide down, resting at the base of Apoo’s neck with his thumbs overlapping over Apoo’s throat. The pads of his thumbs rub over Apoo’s windpipe in a gesture that Apoo can almost find loving, if he looks at it in the right light. 

Apoo can’t help but lean into the touch, let the weight of Hawkins’ hands become a necklace around his collar. “‘More intimate,’” Apoo repeats with a love-hazy gaze and grin. “I really like the sound of that. What do you have in mind?” God, but he needs to know. All this ‘dirty’ talk, these chaste but promising kisses, the warm breath exhaled from one captain and inhaled by the other, has heat stirring in Apoo’s heart and spreading throughout his body. His cock is stirring at the mere thought of being ‘more intimate’ with Hawkins. He needs to know what Hawkins would do to him that could be more intimate than this.

Hawkins’ smirk grows ever so slightly as he tightens his hands around Apoo’s throat, just barely enough to begin restricting Apoo’s air intake. He hears a faint, hardly audible hitch in Apoo’s breathing, and it brings a pleased hum from Hawkins’ throat. “I was thinking about choking you,” Hawkins says, though his explanation is now unnecessary. His lips are barely a finger’s width from Apoo’s, and he can smell the metallic scent of the blood he’d smeared there. “It would be a slow death, and since you are such a romantic, you would most likely interpret that as me being reluctant to let you go. I would be sitting over you like I am know, and we’d be all alone in the dark of when night and morning meet,” Hawkins continues, voice low and quiet and deadly as he whispers the sweetest words against Apoo’s lips as his hands grow just a bit tighter. “I would wrap my hands around your throat and you would lift your hands to wrap around my wrists, but you wouldn’t pull my hands away. You’d only push my hands further against your windpipe until you begin to choke.”

Apoo chuckles breathlessly, the action forcing more breath from his lungs, and he has to stop just to pull more air into his lungs. “Of… course… I… would…” He says between inhales. The only reason he doesn’t move his hands from Hawkins’ hips is out of that same fear that if he were to let go of the other pirate, Hawkins would stop, would move away from Apoo and not move back, and that fear greatly outweighs his fear of his own death.

Hawkins laughs, an easy sound that’s unencumbered by the same lack of air that Apoo is burdened by, especially as his hands grow tighter around the column of Apoo’s throat. “Of course you would,” he echoes back, his smirk becoming a softer smile for just half of a moment before the wicked edge returns. “You would let yourself be killed by me, so willing and so in love, as I whisper words of how thoroughly I am enjoying this moment, the moment in which I kill you. Despite my words, you would only take pleasure from them, from how I am enjoying at least some aspect of you and being with you.” Hawkins’ eyes look into Apoo’s and he knows that his words are the truth. He only grins, clever and sadistic, as he continues his story. “Though your body would try to fight its fate, of course. You would squirm and try to throw me off as you gasp for air that you cannot have, the air that I will not allow you.” If it was anyone else, Apoo would’ve said that Hawkins is crooning these beautiful words. But he is smarter than that; to say Hawkins is doing such to the tarot reader’s face would be to lose what he currently has, and he’d do anything to keep this. “However, despite your struggle, I wouldn’t give up. I would simply press harder, because I know that more than anything, you crave me, even if that was the only way I would have you. And as your vision fades to black, I would ease your passage from life to death with a kiss.”

Apoo’s heart is racing for more than one reason as he feels Hawkin’s lips press against his own. The kiss catches him off guard and the result is the messy meeting of lips at and awkward angle. But Hawkins fixes the angle of their kiss, tilting his head because he knows that by now Apoo’s head is beginning to grow dizzy from the diminished amount of oxygen to his brain. The kiss is kept chaste, something far too tender for this moment, and Apoo finds himself letting out a choked noise of protest when Hawkins pulls back from their contact and lets go of Apoo’s throat.

Hawkins rolls his eyes, but allows himself a small chuckle at the way Apoo is left panting for air as the shorter pirate’s hands move away from his neck to rest on his shoulders. “Does that sound like a pleasant death, Scratchmen?” He asks as he watches the longarm pant for air. Apoo’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes glazed and his body just beginning to tremble. Hawkins finds that he rather likes how Apoo looks at this moment. Wrecked at Hawkins’ hand, as he should be. 

It takes a few more moments of regaining his breath, a few small coughs, and the clearing of his throat before Apoo is able to respond, and when he does, his voice is rough and scratchy. “‘Pleasant?’” He asks with a grin and a recklessly-in-love laugh. “I’d call it heavenly.” 

Blond hair ripples with movement as Hawkins softly shakes his head and laughs. “Of course you would," he replies smoothly as his hands squeeze at Apoo's shoulders. "And in that case, perhaps I should get more romantic, hm?” Hawkins asks as he finally lets his smirk drop into a smile. Not a wicked or amused grin, but a contented smile. Apoo feels his heart beat faster, though only for one reason this time.

“I’m not sure that there _is_ something more romantic than that,” Apoo replies with a matching, though still more breathless, smile. His thumbs begin to rub along the line of Hawkins’ hip bones as he feels his cock growing harder at the thought of something more ‘romantic,’ more ‘intimate’ with Hawkins. God, but Hawkins has him wrapped around his finger and he knows it and Apoo loves that he knows it.

Hawkins cocks one of the sets of triangles in place of his eyebrows, but he still smiles at the Roar of the Sea, even as he feels the hard length pressed against the space between his legs. He can’t deny that his own cock is beginning to grow erect at the feeling of Apoo’s member rubbing against his own. “Of course there are things that are more romantic than choking you. While suffocating you may be very personal, there are things that are even more amorous,” Hawkins says in a voice that’s so close to soft as he moves his body closer to Apoo’s, their hips moving together because of it.

The action of Hawkins’ hips rocking against his own pulls a surprised exhale fall from Apoo’s lips. “Oh yeah?” Apoo asks as he tries not to grind up against the blond’s crotch. It’s no easy task, given how he can feel how Hawkins’ cock is growing hard and how his own erection is twitching in response. “What could be more 'amorous' than choking me to death?”

Hawkins’ smile grows as he takes the initiative and grinds his hips down against Apoo’s. “I could devour you,” he responds, his own breath hitching as the pleasant friction of the grinding of their hips together sinks into his bones and nerves. “Devour you until nothing remains but the parts of you that aren't physical.”

Devour. Damn, what a powerful word, Apoo thinks. To consume, but _more._ To take all Apoo has and keep it without any chance of returning it. A low, shaky moan falls from Apoo’s lips as his hands desperately hold to Hawkins’ hips. “Please,” he pleads, “Please tell me how you would devour me.” Hawkins rocks his hips against Apoo’s again, and this time Apoo can’t catch the little moan that leaves his throat. The sound is low and primal, and Apoo knows how damn _raw_ it is, an open wound created of sound. He doesn’t mind it at all.

Again, the Magician laughs at the sound, though his laugh is more breathless that is has been all night. “You wish to know how I would do it?” He asks with a sly but not malicious smile. His hands move to cup Apoo’s jaw and tilt his chin up, exposing the longarm’s throat. “I would devour you with my teeth,” Hawkins murmurs as he leans down and scrapes his teeth over Apoo’s that oh-so-important artery that he can feel thrumming under hot skin. He can even feel the way Apoo consciously tries to hold his breath and not disturb the tarot reader’s actions. Hawkins rewards his dedication by slowly but steadily closing his teeth over a spot high on the side of Apoo’s neck, biting down until he feels the skin begin to give under the pressure. Then he bites down a little harder, just until he feels the skin truly split and tastes blood on his tongue. He hears Apoo’s breath stutter and Hawkins pulls back from Apoo’s neck, lest the poor, lovestruck fool forget to breath altogether. 

Hawkins looks up at Apoo’s face to find that that purple eyes are hazy and half lidded, lips are parted with shallow, needy breaths, and dark red is covering Apoo’s cheeks. Hawkins’ chuckles as he gently caresses Apoo’s cheeks. One of his hands slips away from Apoo’s face and reaches down to take Apoo’s wrist in his hand. It’s hard to get Apoo to release his pleasantly bruising grip on the smaller pirate’s hip, but with a single pointed look, Hawkins is able to convince Apoo to do as he silently asks. He lifts the longarm’s hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of Apoo’s hand. “And I would devour you with my tongue,” he says softly before parting his lips and taking two of Apoo’s fingers into his mouth. He lets his tongue curl around them wetly, looking into Apoo’s eyes and keeping his hand around the taller captain’s wrist as he does so. His actions are lewd, undeniably so, as he purposefully coats the long, calloused digits in his saliva. His eyes are just as hazy as Apoo’s as he rocks his hips against Apoo’s just for added measure.

“Shit,” Apoo mumbles as he feels the warm, soft, wet muscle curling around his fingers. He curls his fingers a bit, only for Hawkins to respond by cleverly licking at his fingertips. “Fuck, Hawkins,” he swears as he feels a soft suck press Hawkins’ tongue up against his digits. His cock throbs as he feels Hawkins’ ass against his member, and he can’t help the small moan that bubbles it’s way up from his throat.  
  


With a final slow, lick of his tongue to Apoo’s fingertips, Hawkins releases the thick fingers from his mouth. He uses his hand that still has ahold of Apoo’s wrist to guide them over his own lips, coating his lips in spit, before he says “I would devour you with my lips.” Then he leans forward, holding Apoo’s face in his free hand and catching Apoo in another kiss. It starts soft, slow, chaste, and tender. Something sweeter than what Apoo is expecting, but welcome all the same. 

Slowly, as Hawkins presses a bit harder into their kiss, it evolves into something less chaste and more heated, more sensual. Their one kiss turns into several, each one growing more passionate than the last. The saliva still on Hawkins lips makes their kisses wetter than they one they’d shared earlier, and it makes the glide of their lips easier with each kiss. When Hawkins’s tongue finally flicks across the seam of Apoo’s lips, Apoo more than happily lets his lips part and invites Hawkins’ tongue into his mouth. The slide of their tongues together is deliciously hot, and far more sensual than Apoo could have suspected any touch he would ever with Hawkins would be. Apoo thanks whatever stars have aligned to lead to this beautiful, wonderful kiss because he knows it's more than he deserves. Still, he's not going to reject it - he just lets his tongue curl around Hawkins' in a fond, sensual way that pleases both men.

Hawkins pulls back slowly, dragging his tongue against Apoo’s one last time as they pull apart, leaving only slick, tingling, reddened lips and a string of saliva that snaps once they pull apart. They're left breathing heavily, their blood rushing in their ears and hearts pounding in their chests and cocks twitching in their pants, as they look into each other's eyes.

When they finally catch their breath, Hawkins’ sly smile returns as he moves his hands, resting one on Apoo’s hip as the other snakes between their bodies to palm Apoo’s erection through his pants. “And then, after all of that,” Hawkins breathes, keeping his voice low and their mouths close together as his hand squeezes the sizable bulge in Apoo’s pants, “I would devour you with my throat before I swallowed you.” Hawkins’ faint, sly grin grows at the edges as he adds, “If I should feel inclined to do so.”

“Are you?” Apoo asks far too quickly to not sound desperate. He clears his throat, trying to push down the neediness in his voice, though he doesn’t quite succeed. “Are you inclined to?” He moves his hands back to Hawkins’ hips, resting them there lightly, but just firm enough that is Hawkins tries to move away, Apoo can hold onto him and beg him to stay, to please kill Apoo like he is oh-so-sweetly promising to do. 

Hawkins laughs at the obvious desperation in Apoo’s voice before his laughter fades into an almost playfully mischievous. “I believe I am, yes,” he replies smoothly as he rubs his hand over Apoo’s clothed cock. “Why? Would you happen to be so inclined as well, Scratchmen?” he asks, though both of them are very aware that Apoo is very excited by that idea. He cocks a brow as he gives Apoo’s erection a purposefully rough squeeze. 

A low moan sounds out into the heated space between the two pirates. “Yes,” Apoo says, releasing the word between them like it in itself is a kiss. “I need that, Hawkins. I need you to devour me.” His words are so needy but he doesn’t care anymore, can’t find it in himself to give a damn as he begs for his demise.

“You are certain?” Hawkins asks, amused by the Roar of the Sea’s clear need for him. “You want me to devour you here and now?” His hand on Apoo’s hip roughly squeezes - a tease, a taunt, a mock, a promise. He grins down at Apoo, looking into deep purple eyes as he continues speaking. “You have nothing else you wish to do before you are killed? Nothing else in this world that could give you reason to continue living?” 

Apoo’s lips slowly pull up into a crooked, soft smile as he returns Hawkins’ gaze, though his own eyes have a softer, adoring look in them. “No. Without you, I feel empty, and I’ll happily let you be my cause of death,” Apoo admits Hawkins without a hint of shame or embarrassment in his voice. His smile never fades, and his hands hold to Hawkins’ hips in a silent prayer. “Here and now, Hawkins. I want you to make good on your words and devour me.”

An approving, amused hum comes from deep in Hawkins throat, the smile on his lips growing just that little bit softer. “If you insist upon your own death, then I will play the part of your reaper,” Hawkins replies as he gives Apoo’s dick one last rub before he gracefully slides off of Apoo’s lap to kneel in front of the longarm. His hands move to rest on Apoo’s knees, pushing them apart just a bit so Hawkins can fit himself between them. Red eyes, red as blood, look up at Apoo as he moves his hands back to rest over the bulge in Apoo’s pants. “Any final words before I end your life, Scratchmen?”

Apoo feels his breath leave him in a rush of air at the sight of the smaller pirate on his knees, his hands on Apoo’s cock. His hands move up from where those elegant, clever hands rest to Hawkins’ face, listening to the beautiful voice of that tarot reader as he asks that question. “‘Final words…?’” Apoo repeats lowly before an idea reaches down from his brain and takes ahold of his tongue. “Can my final words be asking you to say my given name, just once?”

A soft exhale of laughter passes through Hawkins’ lips before he replies. “Who am I to deny a dying man his last wish?” His tone is almost playful, it its own cool, calm way, though there is a slight breathlessness to it that Apoo greatly appreciates. Hawkins’ smile only grows a bit warmer as he begins to unbutton and unzip the taller captain’s pants. “Even I am not so cruel a man as to do that.” Hawkins moves further between Apoo’s legs as he looks up at Roar of the Sea, and as they share a soft but sensual look, Hawkins softly speaks his name. “Apoo, may I devour you now?”

The way Hawkins says Apoo’s name - the way his tongue lets the syllables rub against his tongue, the unusual softness of his voice, the almost affectionate look in those dangerously stunning red eyes as he says it - forces a sharp exhale from Apoo’s lips. The noise is born from his own devotion, though more so from his heart’s reaction to how, in that moment, it feels like Hawkins is returning Apoo’s adoration. The warmth that floods his system is unlike anything he’s felt in a long while, and it’s almost too strong to be called a simple ‘warmth.’ For a few moments, all Apoo can do is sit and stare at the blond, wondering why the _fuck_ he hasn’t offered his life to Hawkins before.

Hawkins carefully watches the way Apoo’s eyes fill with longing at the way the Magician’s voice sounds when it speaks Apoo’s name. It’s longing, yes, and Hawkins knows that look, but it’s longing of a different type, of a stronger type. This is a longing he’s seen in Apoo’s eyes only for the briefest of moments before Apoo looks away from Hawkins, and the emotion is well hidden but not forgotten by either party. However, this is the first time that Hawkins has seen the look without it being hidden or going uncared about. This is the first time it fills Hawkins’ mind with a thought, a simple thought that consists of a simple word. ‘Maybe...’ his mind whispers. ‘Maybe.’

But Hawkins clears his head of that thought and instead cocks an eyebrow at Apoo and clears his throat. “Apoo,” he calls, repeating the name out of a strange fascination and curiosity. The reaction he gets is Apoo’s purple eyes going wide as he regains himself. Hawkins finds himself smiling and laughing quietly as his eyes meet Apoo’s again. “I asked if you were ready to be devoured, Apoo.” And with each mention of the name, Hawkins can see a little jump in Apoo’s frame with every time he says the longarm’s name. It makes him smile at Apoo as he unzips Apoo’s pants and lets his fingers curl under the waistband of the other man’s underwear, though he doesn’t move any further than that, waiting for a response before he continues.

Apoo’s lips pull into a crooked smile as he gives the other man a nod. “Please, kill me, Hawkins,” he replies in a quiet whisper, almost a plea. “Devour me completely.” 

The sharp but beautiful smile on Hawkins’ lips grows a bit at the corners. “I will, Apoo. Have patience,” he faux-chides as he pulls the longarm’s underwear down. With the longarm’s help, he works Apoo’s pants and underwear down just enough that Apoo’s cock is freed from the fabric confines. Apoo’s cock juts proudly from between his legs, the head a dark shade of red that shows Hawkins just how much Apoo needs his reaper to devour him. Apoo is desperate for Hawkins to do as he’s promised, as he’s demonstrated. Hawkins can’t help but feel warm pleasure course through his body at that thought - it’s certainly a satisfying thought. Apoo, mindless with the pleasure of his death and begging for Hawkins to finish him off already. He’s already so close to being in such a state. 

And to think, Apoo had been so cocky and arrogant when he had strutted into Hawkins’ room only a little earlier that night. But where was that crooked, smug grin now? Certainly not in the same spot where that breathless, adoring smile is at the current moment. Where was that haughty gleam that had been in his eyes? Nowhere to be seen, and now in its place was a pleading look. Where had Apoo’s oversure posture gone? It was gone, long since replaced by the way he is moving his and adjusting his posture to best suit whatever Hawkins’ is doing.

Apoo is begging for his reaper’s deadly touch, and Hawkins is more than willing to give it to him. 

Hawkins smiles sensually up at the taller pirate as he traces the tip of his index finger along the veins on the underside Apoo’s cock. He can feel the way the light touch makes Apoo shiver, and he chuckles before he leans forward to flick his tongue over the tip off the long member. A shaky exhale from above Hawkins encourages the blond to repeat the action. This time, the action brings a soft sigh from Apoo’s lips, and both mens’ eyes meet as Hawkins’ lips pull into a sly but playful smirk.

“Shit, Hawkins,” Apoo says softly as he moves his hands to hold Hawkins’ hair back, holding it out of the blond’s face so he can watch Hawkins’ face. Hawkins is gorgeous on his knees before Apoo, though he clearly still has all the power in this situation. It’s admirable that Hawkins can hold this much power at once, let alone over one person. It only makes Apoo love Hawkins even more, and that means the Magician has that much more power over Apoo. What a beautiful yet dangerous cycle that Apoo loves so much. “You look so good right now,” Apoo murmurs, his fingers buried in Hawkins’ hair, tangling the blond locks around his fingers as he looks at the sensual and cunning look on Hawkins’ face.

Hawkins’ smirk grows into a sly grin as he wraps his fingers around the base of Apoo’s cock and gives a slow stroke towards the tip of his length. “Thank you,” he replies calmly, voice as smooth and collected ever. His eyes take on a mischievous glint as he says, “You aren’t so bad yourself,” before he leans forward lick a wet line up the side of Apoo’s cock. 

A shudder runs through Apoo’s body as he moans softly and his eyes fall shut. After a moment of letting the sparks of pleasure calm themselves into smoldering embers, Apoo is able to open his eyes and find Hawkins smiling slyly up at him as he slowly moves his hand up and down Apoo’s length. The taller pirate can’t help but groan at the torturously slow pace. “Do you really plan to make me wait like this? Are you trying to torture me?” he asks, an almost pitiful hint in his voice.

“Perhaps,” Hawkins says in a playful tease. “But I am the one who gets to decide how to devour you, so you have no room to complain.” However, even as he says this, he is ducking his head closer to Apoo’s cock. After he finishes speaking, he laps his tongue over the flushed tip of Apoo’s cock before taking it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and letting it be enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth. He lets his tongue rub over the tip, occasionally pressing it into Apoo’s slit.

The movements of Hawkins’ tongue draw a moan from deep in Apoo’s chest as he desperately grips the back of Hawkins’ hair. “Sh-Shit,” he swears as he tries to stay still. “That feels so good, Hawkins…” His body is practically on fire with how much pleasure he feels. He wants - _needs_ \- more of this, more of Hawkins. “Please keep going.” His voice is beginning to shake like his body is as he watches Hawkins’ face as he works Apoo’s cock. 

Vibrations run through Apoo’s cock as Hawkins chuckles around the tip. He doesn’t move off of Apoo’s cock as he looks up at the Roar of the Sea, watching how Apoo’s pupils dilate as his lips part to let out shallow breaths before drawing more much needed air back in. What a pleasant sight - Apoo slowly becoming a mess for the other man. It’s certainly a sight Hawkins appreciates, and one he wouldn’t mind seeing taken a bit further.

Hawkins keeps moving his hand, stroking Apoo’s cock as he lets his tongue leisurely work on Apoo’s cock. His hand moves at a slow, unhurried pace, his lips kissing the side of his hand with each stroke. Slowly, he begins taking more of Apoo’s cock into his mouth, letting the girth of it weigh heavy on his tongue and tasting the earthy flavor of Apoo’s skin. His strokes glow slower as Hawkins focuses more and more on taking Apoo’s cock into his mouth.

Apoo has to lean back against the couch as a low moan forces itself from his throat. The feeling of Hawkins’ mouth on his cock is amazing, the blond’s tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock as Hawkins takes more of Apoo’s length into his mouth. “Fu-ck,” he pants brokenly as he looks down at Hawkins, only to find clever red eyes watching him in return. His lips pull up into a crooked smile as an exhale of warm laughter falls into the heated air between them. “You’re really gonna be the death of me, huh?” he asks between breathless pants for air.

A single set of tattooed triangles quirks upwards playfully, as if Hawkins is asking what else Apoo expected. Apoo fondly rolls his eyes at Hawkins, but his action quickly comes to a halt, and another moan falls from the longarm’s lips as his head falls back against the couch. Hawkins feels a wave of amused pleasure run down his spine at Apoo’s reaction. And, simply because Hawkins enjoys this fun little game that he is clearly winning, Hawkins gives Apoo’s cock a suck to see how Apoo reacts.

Apoo’s hands go tight in Hawkins’ hair as his eyes close and he moans Hawkins’ name. “Fuck, Hawkins!” he grunts as he pulls on the shorter pirate’s hair, forcing Hawkins off of his cock. Apoo is practically vibrating with pent-up need that has been met all too suddenly as he says, “I thought you were going to take it slow! Y-You can’t just surprise me like that!” He can feel the heat on his cheeks rise in temperature, but he can’t help it, Hawkins really caught him off guard.

A low chuckle is pulled from Hawkins’ thin lips at Apoo’s reaction to the simple action. “Do not question me when you’re the one who begged to be devoured, Apoo,” Hawkins lightly chides, a smug playfulness is his eyes and voice. His hand that isn’t on Apoo’s cock moves to rest on the inside of Apoo’s thigh, giving the sensitive flesh there a quick pinch. “I am the one who gets to decide the speed at which I devour you.”

The pinch makes Apoo jolt and yelp in surprise. He nearly opens his mouth to shoot back some witty reply at Hawkins, but he can’t quite find any words to use against the tarot reader. He huffs as he releases his tight grip on Hawkins’ hair so he can cross his arms over his chest, a scowl crossing his lips as he mumbles an indignant, “I didn’t _beg_ for it.”

Hawkins’ head moves back to a comfortable position as he smirks up at Apoo. “Hm. I would beg to differ,” he replies as his hand lightly squeezes Apoo’s thigh in a threat of another pinch should Apoo try to argue with him again. As he looks up at the longarm, a spark of challenge lights up his red irises. “Though I suppose I could try a bit harder, if you feel I did not succeed the first time around.” 

Apoo stills at those words, eyes going wide as he sees a rather surprising spark of passion in Hawkins’ eyes. “What d’you mean-? Hgh!” His words are cut off when Hawkins leans forward and takes as much of Apoo’s member into he can in one go. Apoo’s hands fly back to Hawkins head, one hand tangling in the long hair as the other tensely holds to the back of Hawkins’ neck. He doesn’t force Hawkins either off or further onto his cock, simply holding to the smaller man as he tries to ground himself from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Then Hawkins begins to bob his head slowly, watching Apoo pant and groan as Hawkins works Apoo’s cock. With each movement of his mouth on the taller pirate’s dick, he takes more in, letting it weigh heavily against his tongue and press it down as Hawkins carefully makes sure that he is only taking as much as he can handle and using his hand on the rest.

“F-Fuck-” Apoo grunts as he watches Hawkins as his red eyes close, trying to focus on driving Apoo to begging just as he said he would. Dammit, but Hawkins is good at this. Obviously, he’s having a hard time taking all of Apoo’s length, given their difference in height, but the movements of his hand around the base of Apoo’s cock make up for it. Not to mention that Hawkins is still working to take to take more of Apoo’s cock into the gloriously wet heat of his mouth. “Shit, y-you… God, your _mouth,_ Hawkins,” Apoo swears with a moan. 

It’s a difficult task Hawkins has ahead of him, but he’s determined, and with each bob of his head, he makes a little progress. Saliva is beginning to leak from the corners of his mouth because it’s hard to accommodate for Apoo’s girth without making a mess. Spit runs down Hawkins’ chin as his lips and hand begin to meet with each upwards stroke of his hand and downwards bob of his head. Apoo’s moaned rambling only fuels Hawkins’ want to make him beg for more, for his own devouring, for _Hawkins and whatever Hawkins will offer him._

Hawkins’ saliva drips down Apoo’s cock and onto his own hand, somewhat lubricating his strokes as he begins to feel Apoo’s cock against the back of his throat. It’s hard not to choke on Apoo’s sheer size, especially since it’s been a few months at the very least since Hawkins has brought someone into his bed. And even if he had, Hawkins has never had a lover of Apoo’s size before. While Apoo could only be called ‘proportional’ for his size, but that was still a good deal larger than anyone Hawkins has ever bedded before. 

The quiet but lewd, wet noises coming from Hawkins’ mouth serve to bring more moans from deep in Apoo’s chest. “Fucking _hell,_ Hawkins,” he murmurs lowly as his fingers begin to card through Hawkins’ hair, rubbing over Hawkins’ scalp in a way he hopes is pleasing. “So fucking hot. I need-… ” Apoo catches himself before he can say a word like ‘more’ or ‘god, please, you, only you, devour me, _please!’_

Hawkins, however, caught those words, those words that weren’t but are still there, just caught in Apoo’s throat like beautiful songbirds in a cage. Hawkins can almost hear their lovely sounds already, and he knows he can make them sing for him, and for only him. He forces himself to continue taking Apoo’s cock into his mouth. He feels the head of the large member rubbing against the back of his throat and Hawkins has to stay still as he tries not to choke on Apoo’s length. “Ghn- Hng-” Hawkins looks up at Apoo, watching as purple eyes grow unfocused with lust and desire. The fingers moving against Hawkins’ scalp feel pleasant, and to thank the longarm - as well as to pleasure him - Hawkins steels himself and sucks.

“Knh- Plea-!” Apoo has to clench his teeth as he tries to hold back those cursed, beautiful, damned, blessed words that would only provide him the best relief. He glances down at the shorter pirate only to find hazy, lust-filled eyes looking back up at him. Hawkins looks beautiful like this, disheveled hair and red cheeks and saliva-slick lips and-... God dammit, Apoo is a lovestruck fool and he wouldn’t trade it for the entire fucking world. “H-Hawkins, I swear to-”

The shorter pirate repeats the action, taking a bit more of Apoo’s cock into his throat, feeling the tip of it in his throat before swallowing around Apoo's cock as best he can. Again, it nearly causes Hawkins to choke, but he manages, though a lewd noise comes from his throat at the action. Even as Hawkins’ eyes begin to water, he watches Apoo’s face for his reaction, waiting to hear his pleas for Hawkins when he does start begging like Hawkins knows he will.

Apoo’s eyes close and his jaw falls open as words spill from his lips. “Fuck, goddammit, Hawkins! Y-You- Hah! _Fuck!”_ Apoo’s hand is tight in Hawkins’ hair now, and he tries to glare at the Magician, but his attempt at a harsh expression is severely undercut by the desire and love in his eyes and the way he is panting for breath, not to mention the way his cock throbs against Hawkins’ tongue.

So close, Apoo is so close to begging and Hawkins knows that. Just a little more, the tiniest bit more, and Apoo will beg for more than this, will beg for more than his death.

Hawkins’ next moves are quick. His hand moves away from the base of Apoo’s cock, moving in sync with his other hand to roughly drag his nails down the soft flesh of Apoo’s inner thighs. At the same moment, Hawkins takes Apoo’s cock further into his mouth, his nose pressing against Apoo’s pubic bone. The girth of Apoo’s member stretches Hawkins’ throat in a beautifully painful way, making it impossible to breath.

Apoo’s entire body jerks at the sudden wetness that engulfs his cock, the heat of it soaking through his skin and washing all over his body until he’s convinced sparks are flying over his nerves. Eyes wide and entire being flushed with pleasure, Apoo’s mouth moves without thinking as he releases the beautiful songbirds from the cage of his vocal chords. “Hgh! Fuck-! Hawkins, please, fuck! I need-” Apoo can’t resist saying those beautiful words. “Shit, more! I-I need more!” His voice is pathetically needy and low as his chest heaves with each breath. He focuses on keeping his hips still, not wanting to risk his hips twitching in his body’s primal want to fuck into the tight heat surrounding his dick. “More, Hawkins,” he pants as he desperately looks down at the smaller pirate. “Please,” he adds with an unusual breathless quietness.

Ah, what a lovely sound. Again Hawkins is reminded of how cocky and arrogant Apoo started at the beginning of this evening, only for him to undone, unwound like string by Hawkins’ clever hands. Or, in this case, his mouth and throat. Hawkins begins to slowly bob his head on Apoo’s cock, wet noises filling the room from the lewd actions. He has to close his eyes to focus, his fingers digging bruises into Apoo’s thighs as he tries to anchor himself as he deepthroats the longarm.

It’s not easy to perform such an action on Apoo’s girthy length, but damn is it worth it. To have Apoo fall apart like this is a reward in itself; to see Apoo’s cocksure attitude come undone by his overwhelming love and desire for Hawkins. It’s certainly something that Hawkins enjoys. Perhaps even something that he could grow accustomed to seeing. 

“Yes, god, Hawkins,” Apoo moans as his hand fists in Hawkins’ hair. He knows he’s already lost this game, and he can’t find it in him to care. “Please, more-” The longarm looks down on the blonde, enchanted by the sight of Hawkins pleasuring Apoo. Hawkins is beautiful, smart, and far too cunning for anyone’s good, and has Apoo wrapped around his finger. “H-Hawkins, I need you, need more- Hah! Please…”

Hawkins carefully swallows around Apoo’s length again, though the girth threatens to choke him completely, before pulling off of Apoo’s cock. He looks up at Apoo with a devilish grin as breathless chuckles fall from his lips. “More?” he asks with a raspy but amused voice. He looks up at Apoo with a playful, teasing look in his eyes as he asks, “What more could you ask for from me, Apoo?”

Apoo is breathing just as hard as Hawkins, if not more, as he smiles at the sound of Hawkins’ laughter. The question, however, catches him off guard, and his expression turns to one of confusion. “I…” He doesn’t have to think for even half a moment about what he wants - to have Hawkins in the way only lovers have each other - but is that something that Hawkins wants as well? Not just something that Hawkins would allow, something that Hawkins would use to tease Apoo, but actually something that Hawkins himself would enjoy because of the way it brings him closer to Apoo? The longarm looks at Hawkins as he swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat. “I… don’t know.”

Hawkins’ laughter, unlike Apoo’s, never fades or falters. “Then what are you asking me for?” He asks as his he ghosts his hands over Apoo’s thighs, his fingertips feather-light on tan skin. “Why ask for more if you do not know if there _is_ more?” His lips toy with the idea of a smile as Hawkins looks up at Apoo expectantly. “After all, you asked to die by my hand. What could be ‘more’ of anything than that?”

“I don’t know,” Apoo responds again, unsure of what he’s truly being asked. Surely Hawkins is trying to get him to realize something, but dammit if Apoo knows what it is. His head is practically spinning from confusion as his eyes follow the movements of Hawkins’ hands. His eyes slowly move up to meet Hawkins and find that the blond is grinning cunningly at him.

“You do not know? Hm. I suppose that makes sense, given how quickly you settled for the second best option, death from you beloved’s hands.” Hawkins speaks in a low, soft murmur that sends a dull warmth through Apoo’s chest. 

Apoo takes a second to process Hawkins’ words before he asks, “Second best?” He snorts at the idea of anything better than having Hawkins like this. There’s nothing he can think of that could ever begin to compare. “What could be better than this?” 

“What could be better than dying by my hand?” Hawkins repeats with a low chuckle. “Perhaps living by my side would serve you just as well, hm? Or do you always have to be so dramatic?”

The air in Apoo’s lungs leaves him in a rush. “‘L-... Living by your side?’” He repeats slowly. At the very thought of spending his life with Hawkins, a smile pulls at his lips. “God, you’re being so fucking cruel right now, Hawkins. You can’t just say that and not expect me to want it.” Apoo’s smile falters at what was supposed to be a joke, but at what he’s now realizing might just be true. After all, Hawkins isn’t known for being a merciful man. Perhaps even for the opposite. Apoo feels a pang in his heart at that realization.

“‘Cruel?’” Hawkins asks as he trails his hands up to Apoo’s hips, tracing over the curve of them with an almost ticklish lightness. His own sly smile never falters as he lays his cheek on Apoo’s knee, looking up at Apoo with a cunning gleam in his eyes. “What a mean word. Would you care to explain to me why you’re using such a harsh word on the man you claim to love?”

Hawkins’ hands on his body had felt so good only moments earlier, but now they feel like a breeze on Apoo’s skin; far too light and far too faint and far too hard to hold onto. “Hawkins,” Apoo says, his voice low and raw with growing emotion. “You shouldn’t be so cruel when I-...” Apoo’s words trail off, the words ‘love you’ unspoken but very clearly heard. A shamed, embarrassed flush covers his face as he looks down at the way Hawkins’ calloused but beautiful fingers dance over his skin with the same skill as a pianist over black and white keys. He can’t bring himself to look Hawkins in the eye; he doesn’t want to see if that playfully wicked smile has turned into something sharper.

Hawkins’ fingers continue tracing their way up Apoo’s body, moving up from Apoo’s hips to his stomach. He lets out an exhale of amused laughter. “Ah, I see,” he replies. “You already believe that gaining my love is an impossible task. How… unlike you to give up so easy.” Hawkins looks up, examining Apoo’s changing expressions with curious eyes as his fingers begin to trace Apoo’s ribs. He can feel the shallow breaths Apoo is taking under his fingertips. 

“Well it’s not like I’ve been given much reason to have hope, now have I?” Apoo replies dryly with a chuckles that he forces from his throat. His chest shudders with the touch of Hawkins’ fingers, even though he can see and anticipates every brush of fingertips against his skin.

Suddenly, Hawkins’ hands come to a halt as the Magician lets out a sharp laugh. He smirks up at Apoo as he says, “Oh? Is me taking your cock down my throat not a reason to hope?” Hawkins moves, elegantly standing before straddling Apoo’s lap once again. He settles himself own on Apoo’s thighs, the longarm’s erection pressed against his own clothed member. His hand moves to cup Apoo’s chin in his hand, tilting Apoo’s face up so the taller pirate has to look up at him, the sly grin never leaving his face as purple eyes meet his own.

“Well, when you put it like _that,_ I sound like I’m going crazy,” Apoo replies with a weak grin that doesn’t reach his eyes. “But I think we both know that this is just a game for you, something to pass the time.”

Hawkins rolls his eyes as he reaches between them with his free hand, taking hold of Apoo’s saliva-slick cock and leisurely stroking it as he holds Apoo’s chin firmly in his hand. “A game, Apoo?” He says with a hint of an edge in his voice. “This is no game to me. I may not be known for my kindness, but I am not _that_ cruel. I am…” Hawkins pauses as he thinks. “I am simply testing our compatibility.” Hawkins explains calmly as he rubs his thumb over the red tip.

“Oh yeah?” Apoo asks, trying to sound less breathless than he actually is as he watches how Hawkins watches him in return. “And how compatible are we?” He asks hesitantly. The swirling doubt in his gut hasn’t completely faded, though it does lessen considerably as he sees a smile beginning to pull at the edges of Hawkins’ mouth.

“We aren’t incompatible,” Hawkins reveals, his small, faint smile growing a bit as his hands continue to stroke Apoo’s cock at a slow pace. “Perhaps more than I initially planned for us to be.”

Despite the nervousness in his mind, Apoo tries to ignore it and act confident. The longarm chuckles lowly as he moves his hands to rest on Hawkins’ hips. “‘Compatible’ enough that you’re still willing to kill me?” he asks suggestively as he subtly pushes his hips up into Hawkins’ hand. “Because I’m _definitely_ down with that.” A crooked smile finds its way onto his lips as a low sigh is pulled from his lips as Hawkins hand increases its pace just a bit.

Hawkins rolls his eyes, though the action is fond more than anything. “Yes, I’m well aware of that,” he replies with an easy calmness as he continues his steady, even strokes. “But I feel like you missed what I was trying to tell you earlier. I can kill anyone, Apoo. But I need to find someone who I can’t kill, someone who I would rather have alive.” The hand on Apoo’s chin draws him forward until their lips are a breath apart. “I want to find someone to live with, not to discard and forget about. And, if you claim to love me as much as you do, then shouldn’t you want to please me?”

“I do,” Apoo responds immediately, eyes locked on Hawkins’ as their lips just barely brush. His hands hold firm to Hawkins’ hips, the tight grip being the only thing that keeps him from pulling the blond man closer, from pressing their lips together and holding their bodies flush against each other. 

“You do?” Hawkins repeats back at him, an elfin smile on his lips as he rubs his thumb over Apoo’s lower lip. The longarm nods quietly, breathless as he avidly listens to the tarot reader. Hawkins lets out a quiet little chuckle as he rubs his thumb over the tip of Apoo’s cock again. “Then tell me, Apoo, that you don’t want me to kill you.”

Apoo swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat before he says, “I… I want to live. Please let me live for you, Hawkins.” 

Hawkins chuckles before he asks, “Is that truly what you want, or are you simply trying to please me?” His hand on Apoo’s chin keeps the longarm from stealing a kiss, but still holds him close. Oh, how he enjoys teasing Apoo like this - promising a kiss but making the musician wait.

A soft inhale is followed by a laugh that shares the space between both pirates’ lips. “Can’t two things be true at the same time?” Apoo asks with a slowly blooming smile. “I mean, that’s a possibility, yeah?”

“I suppose so,” Hawkins replies with amusement behind his words. “So long as you mean all of what you say.” His words are a low, sensual murmur, but there’s firmness in each syllable that tells Apoo that if he were to be dishonest, he would find himself without several things that give Apoo a way to continue living.

Apoo leans his forehead against Hawkins’ and grins brightly as he says, “I mean each and every one, and you know that.” And he truly does, has, will for a long time to come. He’s beginning to think that he may never _not_ mean those words, and that’s fine by him. That makes it better, even.

Hawkins’ lips twitch upwards as he meets Apoo’s lovestruck gaze with a look that is much more fond than it had been at the beginning of the night. “Indeed I do,” he replies in a voice that is now relieved of any hard qualities, a voice that is less rock beds and more velvet sheets. “But I am growing tired of talking about what we already know. I believe that we should take advantage of our status of being alive, and feed into our baser desires.” As Hawkins speaks, he twists his hand around the base of Apoo’s cock and smiles his sly-playful-sexy smile. “Does that sound agreeable to you?”

_“Fuck yes.”_ Apoo exhales the words breathlessly, a soft moan following his words at the skilled movements of Hawkins’ hand. God, but he loves those deft fingers and warm-rough palm, as well as the clever mind that controls them. “That sounds so fucking good, Hawkins,” he continues to murmur, half mindless with love and lust and want and need, as his hands move lower on Hawkins’ hips, his fingers beginning to push under the pelt around his hips in a slow but feverish movement. “Goddammit, I want you so much.”

A low chuckle sounds between them, the sound as sweet as blackberries and honey. “So I’ve heard,” Hawkins replies as he allows Apoo’s hands to slide under the heavy fabric of his pants, then under his underwear to rest against the area where Hawkins’ hips and thighs meet. A pleased hum reverberates up through his throat before he pulls Apoo’s face closer and presses their lips together once again. 

The slide of their lips is smoother and easier than it had been earlier in the night, and dammit, it feels so much more than good. Hawkins sets a slow, leisurely pace, his mouth moving the other pirate’s with a relaxed type of lust. While this easy rhythm is enjoyable, it soon becomes not enough and Apoo tries to break it, to give Hawkins a reason to move faster, by swiping his tongue over Hawkins’ lip and pressing at the line of Hawkins’ mouth, begging to deepen the kiss in a way that doesn’t require words.

But Hawkins pulls back from the kiss, a crooked grin on his lips. “Ah, but patience is a virtue, Apoo,” Hawkins teasingly chides as he smears the precum beading up on Apoo’s tip over the heated flesh. “Allow me the time to get the lube and I will allow you more than a surface level touch.” Red eyes are dark with lust as Hawkins watches the way Apoo avidly listens to the Magician’s every word.

“I dunno, how long will it take to get the lube?” Apoo asks, his lips pulling into a cheeky, crooked grin. His words are said with a joking tone, but the second he says them, he begins thinking. How long would it take for Hawkins to retrieve the lube from its unknown location? Would it really be worth it for Apoo to let go of Hawkins? He could always just let Hawkins’ cock fill his throat and let Apoo have the other pirate in a way that he’s only dreamed of before.

As if Hawkins can read his thoughts - and maybe he can, though Apoo doesn’t think about that now - a low chuckle works its way up from his throat, sounding low and fond in the space between them. “Not too long, I assure you. It isn’t too far,” the Magician says with a beautiful, if subtle, grin. “But patience will yield a reward, and I’d advise that you listen to my words carefully, should you want said reward.” He begins to move off of Apoo’s lap, his hands slowly leaving Apoo’s body like a lingering breeze that carries away the final leaves of autumn, leaving colder than he had been before. Hawkins nearly laughs at the way he sees Apoo shiver as their shared warmth, once a blanket around them, breaks when they are separated. “I will be just a moment,” he assures once more, his lips twitching with just a touch of humor before he walks towards his bed. 

Apoo watches as Hawkins moves away from him and, even as his cock twitches desperately at the lack of contact, finds himself smiling at the way Hawkins’ pants are beginning to slip lower on his hips, exposing the dimples of his lower back. It’s quite a lovely sight, and as Hawkins’ hands pull off the fur pelt and drop it to the ground, Apoo can’t help but let out a whistle as he grins cheekily at the blond and drapes his arms along the back of the couch. When Hawkins pauses in his steps to look over at Apoo, the longarm winks at him before laughing at his own playful actions. Hawkins shakes his head, but when he turns away from Apoo and bends to pick the bottle of lube up from under his bed, he allows himself a small smile at Apoo’s cheesy actions.

“Looking good, Hawkins,” Apoo says, his tone still jovial and playful, if not a bit lustful, but his words not falsified in the least. His fellow pirate truly is handsome in a way that Apoo has found himself enchanted by many times before, and apparently he still is, even in this current moment.

As Hawkins stands once again, a clear bottle of lube in hand, he rolls his eyes at Apoo’s antics, though his smile never leaves his face. “Thank you, I suppose,” Hawkins says as eyes the bottle in his hand, making sure there is enough lube to suit the mens’ purposes. He deems it a good amount before lowering one hand to his pants, hooking his thumb under the hem of his pants and undergarments. In one movement, he gracefully tugs his remaining clothes off, letting them drop to the ground like they’re nothing. The heavy fabric falls to the ground, leaving Hawkins’ body bare and exposed for Apoo to see. The tarot reader’s eyes move back up to Apoo’s, his blown pupils and vibrant irises shining in the low candle light. 

All of the air in Apoo’s lungs leaves his body in a quiet rush of air as the body that has plagued his favorite dreams and most frequent thoughts. Hawkins is beautiful, strong and muscled and elegant and scarred, a warrior and a mage and living art all at once. His legs, once hidden under loose pants, are now revealed to be lean and well-muscled, looking more like carved marble than skin. Apoo wants to know how tight they’d feel around his hips, how warm they would be tangled with how own in the chill of morning. His legs lead up to his hips, the ones that Apoo has already used his hands to explore like one would explore ancient ruins, but is just now seeing for the first time. And farther, farther than Apoo has dared to explore, is Hawkins’ member. It’s as beautiful as the rest of him, and it’s made even more lovely because of it’s flushed and leaking tip, a sign that Apoo’s desire for Hawkins is reciprocated. 

“Holy…” Apoo’s thoughts trail off as he watches Hawkins walk closer, his purple eyes tracing every movement like a lion would with a gazelle. However, Apoo knows that the power between them has quite a different balance. “Shit, Hawkins. You really just left me speechless like this, huh?” Apoo says with a soft chuckle. The question is rhetorical, but they’re the only words Apoo can think to say. He tries to think of something else to say, something that could possibly sum up the beauty of the pirate before him, but nothing comes to mind. He’s left smiling with a lovestruck weakness at the blond as Hawkins moves closer, his hands twitching as he itches to touch Hawkins again. 

The Magician moves languidly as he straddles Apoo’s legs again, the smile on his lips sending warmth through Apoo’s body. “It was not my intention to do so,” Hawkins replies as one of Apoo’s hands moves to rest on the smaller man’s hip once again while the longarm’s other hand gladly takes the bottle that is pressed into his palm.

Apoo laughs again, a bit louder this time, before he says, “I call bullshit. You did that on purpose just to catch me off guard, didn’t you?” He asks as his hand slides lower, grasping Hawkins’ ass in his hand and gently squeezing. Hawkins feels so good in his hands, a fit more perfect than any instrument. He lifts the bottle to eye-level so he can inspect its contents. As he does, the movement of Hawkins’ hand catches his attention, and he watches as the shorter pirate pulls free the lid of the bottle before taking it into his own hand. 

Their gazes meet evenly as Hawkins replies with a smooth, “Perhaps I did. But it certainly seemed to work.” He holds the bottle out, tilting it slightly in a quiet request for Apoo to put his hand out. “Did it not?” When the taller pirate obliges Hawkins’ silent order, Hawkins pours some of the clear liquid into Apoo’s hand, coating his fingers with it before replacing the lid on the bottle and setting it aside.

“Of course it did,” Apoo replies, the words coming to him as easy as air to his lungs. Both sets of eyes turn to watch as Hawkins’s hand rubs the lube over Apoo’s fingers, coating them in the slick substance. It’s strange, watching Hawkins’ hands spread lube over the taller pirate’s fingers, but it feels oddly intimate in a way Apoo knows he will crave for every day after this one. 

Hawkins’ lips twitch upwards at Apoo’s words. “Spoken like a lover, Apoo,” He says as he covers the underside of Apoo’s fingers, his own fingers sliding against Apoo’s in the process. “Perhaps I can make a romantic out of you yet.” Hawkins looks up from their connected hands to shoot the other man a look that heat coursing through Apoo’s body once again. 

“I’m a musician,” Apoo replies with a lopsided grin, “I’m already a romantic. Now I just need to see if my muse is ready to make some music with me.” Apoo winks at Hawkins as he curls his fingers around the blond’s in a playful way.

Hawkins rolls his eyes as he slides his hand down along Apoo’s palm, wrapping his hand around Apoo’s wrist. “‘Make music?’” he repeats with a light scoff as he guides Apoo’s hand behind Hawkins’ body, guiding his fingers to rest just over his entrance. “What a pathetic line. Surely you can do better than that.”

Everything suddenly becomes so damn real for Apoo, and he can’t help the words that fall from his throat. “It’s not a lie, though. From now on, every song I make will be inspired by you and by tonight.” His mouth pulls into a smile before he leans forward to catch Hawkins in a kiss.

A low chuckle works its way up from Hawkins before the noise stops as his lips meet Apoo’s. Their lips press together with slow movements, slotting together easily with the memory of their previous kisses. Their tongues soon join in the dance, sliding together in what is now an easy, loving rhythm. Apoo loves this - these touches, these words, these kisses - and knows he could never tire of it. The thought of not having Hawkins like this everyday doesn’t even cross his mind. He can’t so much as recall earlier that night, can remember nothing of those harsh but lovely threats or those desperate pleas for his own death. Now Apoo can only think of life, of this moment and how he and Hawkins are in it together and how this moment will never end.

While his thoughts are not quite as love-shattered as Apoo’s are, Hawkins certainly aren’t far behind. This, oh yes, _this_ is what he had been looking for. So many people die by his hand, so many are too weak to even put up a fight. Yet here Apoo is, weakening Hawkins in ways that Hawkins never knew he could be. Yet this is not a fight, not anymore, and now Hawkins is unsure if he’ll ever be able to live without this lovely, pleasant weakness. 

Hawkins hand, still wrapped around Apoo’s wrist, guides his hand so Apoo’s fingertips just barely press against his entrance. Hawkins pulls away from the kiss to tell Apoo, “You should begin now, or you will continue getting distracted.” He pushes his hips back against Apoo’s fingers, a soft hum of pleasure earned by the action. He tilts his head and presses his lips to Apoo’s throat in a heated kiss. “And should you choose to take your time, I shall decide to take matters into my own hands.”

A slow, deep exhale tumbles out from Apoo’s lips as Hawkins warm mouth presses more sensual kisses to Apoo’s neck. “Not my fault that you’re so damn distracting,” Apoo replies as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Hawkins’ wonderful mouth more room to work. His fingertips rub circles against the tight ring of muscle, spreading the lube over the sensitive area before pressing the tip of one finger against the tight entrance.

Hawkins doesn’t reply with words, only chuckles against the warmth of Apoo’s throat before nipping at his adam’s apple. One of his hands moves down, wrapping around Apoo’s cock and resuming stroking at a slow pace as his other hand moves to rest on Apoo’s waist. A low sigh is breathed out against Apoo’s skin as a broad finger carefully presses inside of his body. 

What a beautiful sigh. Already, Apoo is feeling inspired to write music, but more than that, he’s feeling inspired to hear more of Hawkins’ beautiful noises. Apoo chuckles breathlessly as he slowly works his finger inside of Hawkins’ tight heat. “You’re definitely doing this on purpose, being all distracting like this. I just know you’re doing this to tease me,” Apoo says before a low moan works its way out of his throat as Hawkins bites down on his nape before soothing over it with his slow laps of his tongue. Apoo can’t deny that even if Hawkins is teasing, he loves it. He loves having Hawkins’ attention all to himself, and it’s even better because it’s positive attention rather than all the angry glares and cruel words he’d gotten before today. But it’s certainly not helping his focus, so he better do something to put an end to it.

Hawkins’ hot, sensual kisses are brought to an abrupt halt as he feels Apoo’s finger push itself in to the knuckle. His breath leaves him in a low moan as he feels the thick, calloused digit pressing him open. “Hh-” His hand on Apoo’s waist clenches tight as he waits for his body to adjust. He pulls a teasing smirk onto his face as he looks up at Apoo with a taunting gaze. “Oh? And here I thought,” he says between rough breaths, “You could handle my ‘teasing,’ Apoo. Are you admitting your weakness?” 

Apoo slowly begins to pull his finger back until it’s just barely still inside of the tight body of his beloved. He smirks right back at Hawkins before quickly pushing his digit all the way back into Hawkins’ body. “I mean, I’m weak for _you,_ of course,” He says with a cheesy grin, “But I’m just trying not to get distracted so you can enjoy yourself.” He slowly pulls his finger out and quickly pushes it back in, setting a rhythm that will pleasure Hawkins while preparing him for what is to come.

A low, quiet moan is the response Apoo receives before Hawkins’ mouth moves back to Apoo’s throat, surely leaving marks that would last for days. Small hums and sighs of pleasure are the only things to interrupt those heated, open-mouthed kisses. Apoo can’t deny that a few noises of pleasure fall from his lips as well; Hawkins’ has attentive hands and a clever mouth, and they have a way of working Apoo down to his bare self. Not that he minds, of course.

Apoo curls his fingers against the warm, slick flesh of Hawkins’ walls, stretching the blond open carefully. “Shit, you feel so good, Hawkins. You’re so damn tight and hot. Can’t wait to feel you around,” he mutters as his breathing hitches at another bite to his throat. The way Hawkins squeezes around him is intoxicating, and Apoo truly can’t wait until he can please Hawkins by filling him up and stretching him open. He wants to be connected even more, to have Hawkins in the most primal way. But, until then, even this is truly euphoric -being able to make Hawkins react like this is amazing, better than anything Apoo could have imagined. 

With a final kiss to the Roar of the Sea’s pulsepoint, Hawkins pulls away to look up at Apoo with half-lidded eyes and pink cheeks. “Then hurry up and add another finger,” Hawkins replies, his breathing shallow and his chest brushing against Apoo’s with every breath. His words aren’t stuttered, but their growing breathlessness sounds even better to Apoo’s ears. “I am ready for more, and I don’t suggest you keep me waiting, Apoo.” His threat is severely undercut by the way his hand on Apoo’s waist holds tight and how his rhythm on Apoo’s cock is growing stuttered and uneven.

There’s a tease on the tip of Apoo’s tongue, but he can’t bring himself to say it. Instead he asks, “Are you sure?” His eyes move over Hawkins’ face, looking for signs of uncertainty on those elegant features. Of course, Hawkins has none, only a lustful fire in his eyes and a slight part to his enticing lips.

“Certain,” Hawkins replies as he rubs his thumb over Apoo’s slit, smearing precum over the swollen head. “I advise that you hurry, as I am growing impatient,” he adds as he pushes back onto Apoo’s finger. The way he angles himself means that Apoo’s fingertip brushes just under that lovely, sensitive bundle of nerves that is going to drive him crazy soon enough, and Hawkins can’t catch the choked noise that escaped him.

“Apapa! Right, right,” Apoo agrees with a light laugh as he continues to work his finger in and out of Hawkins’ tight passage, just to be sure. But then Hawkins shoots him a look with lust-hazy eyes and kiss-red lips, and Apoo knows that he better hurry, lest Hawkins actually make good on his word and finish himself off. He slowly pushes a second finger in next to the first, watching Hawkins’ face as he presses them all the way in.

The reaction is immediate; Hawkins’ back arches as his eyes flutter shut. His lips part in a moan of Apoo’s name as his hand picks up its pace on Apoo’s cock, stroking becoming faster and messier. “Mn, _Apoo…”_ Hawkins’ voice is beautiful, just on the verge of a broken moan but not quite shattered, a beautiful low note that Apoo is going to compose several love songs about for several lifetimes to come. “K...Keep going, Apoo.”

“Y-Yeah…” Apoo nods slowly, his eyes fixated on Hawkins’ gorgeous expression. He even forgets to move, however, until Hawkins eyes open and he looks down at the longarm. At the quirking of one brow, Apoo jolts back into reality. “Oh, right. Sorry.” Apoo chuckles sheepishly as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Hawkins’ tight, slick body.

Another low, beautiful moan falls from Hawkins’ lips as the tarot reader’s hand sneaks up from Apoo’s waist to hold to the back of his neck. Without another word, he drags the brunet in for another searing kiss that has moans pressed against each other’s lips. 

As their tongues dance together, Apoo’s fingers continue moving in and out of Hawkins’ body, pressing against his walls and opening him up in a pleasant way. At the same time, Hawkins hand continues stroking Apoo’s cock at a pace that is just barely not enough, that leaves Apoo aching for the real thing, and he _loves_ it. 

Again, Apoo’s rough but precise fingers knock into the spot right under Hawkins’ prostate, drawing a broken moan from the blond before Hawkins leans in to resume their kiss. Again, it’s such a beautiful sound that Apoo knows he’ll never forget it for as long as he lives. He can only hope that any love song he writes can do it justice, though he thinks that anything he writes won’t be able to compare.

Apoo slowly curls his fingers, trying to find that same spot that made that beautiful noise fall from Hawkins pretty lips. His fingertips press against the slick, hot walls of Hawkins’ body with each curl of his fingers. Then Hawkins’ back arches again and another beautiful but slightly louder moan, and Apoo knows he’s found what he’s looking for. “There, huh?” he asks with a keen grin as he rubs his fingertips over the spot again, just to be sure. Hawkins’ legs tighten on either side of his own and he knows he’s right.

“Y- _Yes,”_ Hawkins replies, his words floating on a breathy exhale. “Gods, _yes,_ Apoo. Keep - mnh - Keep going. More.” His long hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed, his pupils are blown, and he is by far the most beautiful thing Apoo has ever seen. He's art, more worthy of being admired than any statue or painting that Apoo has ever seen. 

Clever, far too clever, is Scratchmen Apoo. Where did he learn to break Hawkins down like this? How is Apoo so composed and so shattered with love all at once? Hawkins, between his moans and pants, asks himself these questions and resolves that he doesn’t know the answers, but goddammit, he wants to. He swears to himself that he will find the answers soon, and that he will answer each question that each answer brings with it until he has no questions left.

“Another?” Apoo asks between panted breaths. “Already? You su-”

“Hn-! Do not question my words,” Hawkins replies, trying to keep from moving back into Apoo’s hand, from fucking himself on his fingers. His resolve only holds out for a few seconds before he pushes his hips back, only to let out a hiccuped noise when Apoo’s fingers press against that heavenly spot deep inside of him. “Mmn-” The noise he lets out would be embarrassing to his own ears, if his entire body wasn’t tingling with a heavenly, warm buzz. “Ju-Just keep going.” He has to focus and gather himself before he can resume a slow pace of stroking Apoo’s member.

“If that's what you want, gorgeous,” Apoo replies with a breathless eagerness. Without another question, Apoo begins to slowly work a third finger into Hawkins’ tight body. He thought it would be harder to wait in this situation. He thought he’d want to be done with the preparation as soon as possible. But this… He doesn’t want to waste a single second. He could do this forever and he’d never be tired of it, never be tired of hearing Hawkins' beautiful noises and

Hawkins’ back arches as he feels the slick drag of Apoo’s fingers in and out of his body, working him open. “Hah… Yes, _gods,_ Apoo,” he mumbles lowly as he ducks his head to mouth at Apoo’s jawline, leaving several blooming marks in his wake. “Faster, more,” he breathes as he feels Apoo’s knuckles against his rim. Dammit, he loves Apoo’s clever fingers, now matter how good they are at taking them apart.

Apoo doesn’t even respond with words, just begins to slowly move his fingers, pulling them out before thrusting them back into the wonderful heat of his lover’s body. His own hips begin to rock up into Hawkins’ hands, and he has to make sure that he doesn’t move too much and accidentally hurt Hawkins. He focuses on Hawkins rather than his own pleasure and curls his fingers, aiming for that same spot that makes Hawkins’ mouth spill those lovely noises. 

Though he doesn’t notice it, Hawkins begins to move back into every thrust of Apoo’s fingers. It feels _fantastic_ to have Apoo’s fingers in him like this. The longarm’s fingers are rough, thick, calloused, and they feel ungodly levels of perfect as they rub against Hawkins’ walls and curl against his prostate. Hawkins' mind is beginning to spin, or more likely, it's beginning to melt like candle wax from the heat of his body, his brain threatening to spill out of his mouth

“F-Fuck, Hawkins,” Apoo swears lowly as Hawkins’ hand works Apoo’s cock so perfectly. “God, I can’t wait to be inside you. You feel so good around my fingers, I can’t imagine how fucking perfect you’ll feel around my cock.” This is all so much, nearly too much, and Apoo's heart feels like it could explode at any moment.

The words don’t catch Hawkins off guard, but they draw a moan from deep in his chest anyway. “Nhh, A-Apoo,” he murmurs against Apoo’s neck before nipping lightly at the skin. The heat that’s building up in his body is rising rapidly, taking over every nerve and every cell. He wants more, craves it, desires it with every part of his being. But he knows he needs to wait, if only for just a few moments more.

Apoo’s own body is growing warm - no, growing _hot_ \- as his cock throbs in Hawkins grasp. This is becoming so much, his head is spinning with how much he loves the man in his arms. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Hawkins,” he murmurs raspily, “I’ve wanted you for so goddamn long, and god, it’s been worth every second of waiting.”

The hand on Apoo’s neck moves to rest on his cheek before Hawkins pulls Apoo in for a passionate, lingering kiss. Apoo moves into it eagerly, replying with just as much love and lust and desire and need. When Hawkins pulls back, he’s panting and disheveled and breathlessly smiling and stunningly beautiful as he says, “I know, Apoo.” Hawkins chuckles before he asks, “Are you ready to have me, Apoo?”

_“Yes,”_ Apoo says, the word an exhale composed of nothing but need and love. “Fuck, that’s all I want. _You’re_ all I want.”

Hawkins chuckles as he reaches over to grab the bottle of lube once again. As he opens it and pours some onto Apoo’s member, he says. “As for you… you might just be the same for me.” He puts the cap back on the bottle, sets it aside, and begins rubbing the lube over Apoo’s length. He leans in, stealing Apoo’s lips for another kiss before pulling back and softly saying, “I am ready now, too, Apoo. Move your hand.”

Apoo bites his lip, a grin on his face as both of his hands move to Hawkins’ hips. He doesn’t say a word, just smiles adoringly up at Hawkin and hums lowly as Hawkins wraps his hand around the base of Apoo’s cock and lines his cock up with his own entrance. “Shit, you’re gorgeous, Hawkins,” he sighs as he rubs his thumbs over the lines of his beloved’s hipbones. 

“You are not so bad yourself, Apoo,” Hawkins replies with a subtly smile. They share a moment of just silence, of just sharing each other, before Hawkins rubs his thumb over Apoo’s cheekbone as he says, “I am going to begin now, if that is alright with you.”

“Apapa,” Apoo laughs, gently squeezing Hawkins’ hips as he beams up at the shorter pirate. “More than alright with me. This is what I’ve been waiting for for years.”

Hawkins lets out a soft exhale of laughter before he nods. “Indeed you have. I will not keep you waiting any longer.” And with that, he lowers himself until he feels the swollen head Apoo’s large member pressing against his entrance. He works to relax his muscles as the girthy erection presses against the tight ring of muscle. Taking Apoo’s cock inside his body will be no easy task, but Hawkins knows it will be well worth it.

Apoo’s lips part and he pants as he tries to keep his hips from snapping up into Hawkins’ body. “F-Fuuuck,” he grunts roughly as he feels the tip of his cock being engulfed by Hawkins’ tight, slick heat. “So _good,_ Hawkins.”

With a little more effort, the head of Apoo’s member pushes into Hawkins’ body, drawing a hiccuped gasp from the blond and making his eyes go wide. “A-Ah! Hah!” Apoo’s cock feels like so much already, and, though that’s certainly not a bad thing, it’s certainly going to take Hawkins a while to adjust. His hand on Apoo’s cheek moves to rest instead on the musician’s shoulder so he can support himself. Thankfully, Apoo’s strong grip on his hips helps with this as well.

Apoo is panting as he asks, “You doing o-okay, Hawkins?” God, Hawkins is still so fucking _tight._ He knew this was going to be true with their difference in size, but to actually feel it is something else entirely. It feels so fucking _good,_ and Apoo is going to lose his mind in the best way because of it.

“Nh- I’m fine, Apoo,” Hawkins assures breathlessly, making sure he’s adjusted well enough before sinking down a bit more, moving slowly so he doesn’t hurt himself. Soft whines and moans fall from his lips as he works Apoo’s cock further into his body. It’s so large and it presses against his walls in the best way, stretching him open and leaving him mindless. 

It takes a few minutes - minutes that seem to last forever - before Hawkins has finally sunk all the way down, his hips pressed flush against Apoo’s. He breathing hard, and admittedly shaking a bit, as both of his hands grip tight to Apoo’s shoulders, but damn is the stretch worth it. “M-Mn, gods,” he swears shakily as he leans his head forward, resting it against Apoo’s chest as he tries to gather himself. 

Apoo can do nothing but nod in agreement, his head tilted back as he tries to adjust to the unholy perfectness that is his lover’s body around him. His breathing is shallow and unsteady as his hands hold to Hawkins’ hips tightly. “You feel so damn _good,_ Hawkins. You’re so fucking tight around me,” he says without truly thinking for his words and instead just letting them spill from his lips.

It takes a few moments more before Hawkins is able to lift himself up, legs still shaky as a low, choked noise is pulled from his throat. Apoo helps him lift his body before Hawkins presses himself back down onto Apoo’s cock, drawing loud moans from both men.

From there, it’s slow work as Hawkins tries to let his body adjust, but with each and every up and down, up and down, there’s less pain and more pleasure. Hawkins moves his arms to wrap around Apoo’s neck and they share quick kisses as Hawkins begins to speed up his pace. Apoo’s hands move from Hawkins’ hips to his upper thighs, helping to move the smaller pirate as his legs shake.

Hawkins adjusts his hips ever so slightly as he sinks down, and then he feels that amazing, powerful surge of heat through his body and his back arches as he moans. “Oh! There, right there!” he moans as he rocks his hips, trying to get the same rush of pleasure through his body again.

Apoo thrusts up into Hawkins, grinning as he hears another loud moan from the blond. “Right there?” He asks as he repeats the actions. His smile only grows when he hears the same response, along with a breathless, _‘y-yeesss.’_ He continues to repeat the action, grunts and moans falling from his own lips as Hawkins’ walls squeeze around him like they’re trying to pull him deeper.

With all the time they spent on foreplay, it’s no wonder they’re so close already. Apoo’s thrusts are wild and uneven as he thrusts up into Hawkins, and Hawkins’ movements are no better as his legs shake and he clings to Apoo as he pants swears and Apoo’s name under his breath.

“You feel so good, Hawkins,” Apoo grunts as he begins to pull Hawkins down to meet each thrust, which makes Hawkins moan louder. “Better than all of my dreams.”

Hawkins is too far gone to respond with anything other than a panted, “Dammit, yes, faster-! Feels so good, Apoo - Hn! Keep going!” But the rest of his vulgar moans are cut off by Apoo’s meeting his own in a filthy but loving kiss.

It feels like an eternity and no time at all passes before Apoo is coming, Hawkins’ name panted between each breath as he spills inside of the smaller pirate. He continues to fuck into Hawkins throughout his orgasm, filling the blond with his seed before pulling out and reaching down to finish Hawkins off with his hand. Hawkins follows not long after, his lips parted in a broken moan of Apoo’s name as he spills white all over Apoo’s hand.

The next few moments are spent coming down off their high and catching their breath. They’re both panting as they look at each other with breathless grins. “Looks like we made a mess,” Apoo remarks with a light chuckle.

“Indeed, it does,” Hawkins replies with a nod of agreement and a subtle curve of his lips. He reaches over to the table by the couch and grabs a small, nice looking towel before beginning to clean his legs with it. There's much more cum than he thought there would be, and he can't say that he finds it unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Apoo watches him curiously, an eyebrow cocked as he asks, “Isn’t that towel kinda… I dunno, nice?” And by that he means ‘too nice to be a cumrag’

Hawkins simply rolls his eyes. “I’ll clean it later.” He reaches out and takes Apoo’s hand in his own, wiping the cum off with the towel before tossing it to the ground and standing. He can deal with dirty cloths tomorrow. “Come with me. I am tired, and I want to sleep with you.”

Where normally, Apoo would have made a joke, he's feeling pretty tired himself, so he simply nods and lets his lover - what a beautiful term, and finally a true one - take him by the hand and lead him to his bed. It's covered with dark sheets, a dramatic contrast to Hawkins' pale hair and vibrant eyes as the blond lays his head on a pillow. Apoo, so caught up in looking at Hawkins' beauty, doesn't realize that Hawkins is doing the same to him with heavy eyes, taking in the way Apoo's body shines under the candlelight and how the moon is reflected in his eyes. But Hawkins' eyes don't linger to long, and instead move back to Apoo's face as he quietly says, "I advise you join me in bed before I fall asleep, otherwise it will be harder for both of us to get comfortable.

"Ah, right," the taller pirate agrees with a tired smile. Apoo moves to lay under the covers and wraps an arm around Hawkins and pulls him close before beginning to drift into sleep.

However, A few moments after Apoo’s eyes have closed, he hears the man next to him clear his throat. Apoo opens his eyes to find that Hawkins is looking up at him with those striking, clever, rose-red eyes, a tired but amused grin on his lips.“So tell me, Apoo,” Hawkins says with a voice so thoroughly roughed up and still eternally enchanting, “How does it feel to live?”

Apoo chuckles as his arm around Hawkins’ waist pulls the Magician closer. He leans their foreheads together before he murmurs his reply. “It feels nothing like dying. It feels so much better.”


End file.
